Who are you anyway?
by Graciekit99
Summary: One night, Matthew was just doing his homework. Then Maria, hops into his life via his bedroom window. They keep bumping into each other but still don't know each others names. Just the nicknames they picked.


**_Hi Hi everyone. This was originally girl and girl but I wrote it for English and last time I wrote same sex stuff in that subject I almost failed. So it turned to this. I don't even know where this came from. Please R & R._**

Matthew POV

Well, the night started off normal. I was just sitting in my room, trying to finish my history homework. It was dark and a bitter wind was whirling around the leafless branches of trees. What would you expect for it in late November? Anyway, back to the story, so I was doing my homework and, suddenly my window opened.

This girl crawled in and landed next to me on my bed. She had a black huddle with a short skirt. Mum would have called it incessant, but it suited the random stranger. She looked at me for a minute, then scrambled off my bed.

"Don't tell anyone." She hid under my bed. I looked out the window and saw the squad car driving slowly down the road. When I saw it pass, I hung over the side of my bad and looked under to find the girl had started to play with a Rubik's cube I could never solve.

"Coast is clear if you're hiding on the cops."

"Thanks, Birdie." She gave a flash of a smile and a wink before crawling back out the window into the night. I laid back on my bed, thinking. "Did I just dream that up?"

Mum called me for dinner not too long after. I helped her set the table and we sat down to eat. Halfway through dinner, Alfred, my brother walked in.

"Hey, Al. How was your day? Did you eat your lunch?" Mum got up and plated out some food for him.

"Was fine till some dude tepeed that old coot down the road. Gave out to us because 'can't keep young people under control. Not my job! I respond to crime not a prank he deserved." Did I forget to say he was a cop? Well, he is.

"Alfred!"

"Sorry, Mom," he went to college over in America and ended up picking up the accent too. It was so annoying.

I knew I shouldn't mention my strange encounter with the girl. I went up to my room later on and laid back, looking up at the blank ceiling. I had her dancing around my head, that grin she had when she saw me and her hair. Not many people have white hair.

Maria POV

God, I hate that man! All I was doing was walking down the footpath to get home and the perv wolf whistled because I bent over to pick up my headphones. Any other idea in my head would be, at the least in court, manslaughter. Who knew he would call the cops over a stupid prank. I really hate that man.

So there I was running from the cops, when I see this cutie with slightly wavy blonde hair by his window. I look behind and see the squad car turning onto that road. A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do in tough times. I ran over and opened the window, then crawled in. The guy looked at me in shock like he had never seen a girl before. Oh, he did the whole look up and down thing too. They always do. I hid under his bed, just in case someone walked in.

I almost missed what he said when he told me the cops had gone, he was so quiet. Like the songbirds from back home. Birdie would be the perfect nickname for him. I got out of there as fast as I could; I was already late.

By the time I got home, I was in big trouble. I looked up to the open front door and saw my little brother just shaking his head. I just pushed him to the side.

"Where do you think you're going? You said you would be home five hours ago. I thought that you were arrested or kidnapped or worse!" I turn around and look at his watery blue eyes. Aww, it looks like he's going to cry over me again. I walk over and embrace him. I might be older but he's taller, well over six feet.

"Don't cry, West. Look, aren't I fine?"

"I just don't want to get another call says you were in a fight and in hospital." He touches the scar on my left cheek. It was a nasty fight. I was lucky the guy only had a knife and not a gun.

"I'll be fine. We have a new town and a new school. Everything is different now." I couldn't tell him about the teepeeing and the cops. A fresh start and that never happened.

3rd person

Today was not the day Matthew wanted to be driven to school, especially by Alfred, in the squad car.

"So why are you driving me to school again? I can walk, you know."

"Yes, but I need to ask a few questions about last night to the usual lot."

"Alfred, you were the usual lot when you were at school," Alfred laughed and ruffled his little brother's hair and then put a hand over his mouth. "Shhh, don't tell my boss. It took me long enough to get here."

They pulled into a parking spot and got out. Alfred put his hat on, gave an 'I'll be the hero' smile and walked a head. Matthew shook his head and went straight for his locker before class. The hallways were a zoo, and that wasn't just the state of them. It was also the people.

A gang of people blocked the blond from his locker. He got by most, apart from one girl. She looked up from her phone and grinned as she put her arm around his shoulder. "Sooo," Maria said in a sing song voice. "What brings you here?"

He was about to talk when the bell rang. He sighed and thought about if he really needed the books. "Maybe later would be quieter."

He walked into his class and took his seat. Just as he bent down to grab his pencil case from the bag on the floor, he heard her voice again. Now said girl was sitting on his desk and on his textbook. Matthew tried to pull it from under her, but instead, she slid forward onto his, bringing both of them to the ground.

"Hey! What the f- Again, Birdie? God, do you just follow me around all day?"

"I'm sorry." He blushed, mostly because her skirt had ridden up her legs and she was sitting on him. "Could you please get off me? You're squishing me right now."

"Maybe I like it here."

"I can't breathe."

"Oops." Just as Maria got off him and pulled the skirt back down the teacher strolled in and scolded her for not being in her seat. Every day, he could hear her shouting somewhere in the school. It didn't matter where. She was louder than any of the guys. Or he would catch a glimpse of her snow white hair in the halls between classes.

And yet every day, he still never caught her name.

Lunchtime finally came in the long day. Wednesdays usually were the longest feeling. Matthew grabbed his lunch from his locker and went to find a quiet spot in the slowly emptying hallways. It was too cold to eat outside now. He placed his bag down and took out a small bottle of maple syrup and poured a little on the pancakes in his lunch box.

He didn't hear the click of heels on the hard floor and someone bend down next to him.

"Are those pancakes?"

Matthew almost jumped a mile when he heard Maria's voice yet again. "Holy maple! Don't do that to me."

"Sorry, Birdie. Anyway, as I was saying, are those pancakes?" She pointed into the open lunch box that was resting on a pile of textbooks.

"Yes they ar-," he was interrupted by the pale haired girl again "Give me one. Please, just one." She tried to say it in the style only a Disney princess couldn't pull off. She sounded more like a dying cat.

"But I don't know you. You just jumped into my life and my window and keep calling me Birdie. Why do you call me that anyway?"

"You remind me of my pet bird, Julchick."

"Well if I'm your 'pet,' I'm going to call you after mine. Hi, Snow."

Maria fell on the ground laughing. Her hair fell in front of her face, and she clutched her sides. "That's as bad as my little brother calling me East and me calling him West."

"Why?"

"Easy. I was born in East Germany, and he was born in West Germany. It's just a habit now."

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't know." She gripped onto him for support, trying to get her body off the ground. "No need, I like it better than East. Now, can I have a pancake?"

"Sure." He held out one, and she took it eagerly, then ate it in two bites.

"That was AWESOME." Crumbs sprayed over Matthew as he giggled at her.

"Well, I hope so. It took me long enough to get them just right."

"You made these puffs of heaven. Even more awesome." She slid down the wall next to him and looked up at the ceiling. "Sorry about last night."

"It was no problem." The bell rang and the two went their separate ways.

Matthew didn't see Maria again for the rest of the week. The boy didn't know if he just made her up and was going mad or what. He sighed as he walked up to his locker on the next Monday. He saw her white hair from the other side of the hallway. He ran up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, Snow. What's wrong?"

She slammed her locker closed and snapped her head around to the now scared blond. "Oh, nothing, Birdie. Just your idiot of a brother!" Her brows were raised and arms crossed, waiting for an answer.

"Oh… Did you get arrested?"

"He flirted and I punched him," she bluntly said. "And he got me grounded."

"I'm so sorry. He spent way too long over in the states. I swear I didn't know till now. I haven't talked with him face to face since Wednesday because he works nights."

"West was even more pissed than me. Not at me. He was happy to see that I could show a guy how to behave in front of a woman. If he ever bothers you, tell him that 'Ludwig is behind you.' I so would pay for that reaction."

"Are you still grounded?"

"No. why?"

"Want to come over to mine? Mum's away, and Al won't be back till late. I could use a bit of help in the kitchen with dinner." He took a piece of paper out of his bag and wrote the address down. "Because I doubt you actually know where I live," handing the paper over to Maria.

She looked at the note. "Awesome, Birdie. See you around half five."

Later, Matthew was pacing up and down his kitchen. He looked up at the clock again, which now read quarter to seven. Something tapped the window and he saw a flash of white hair. He opened the back door, and a little yellow bird flew in.

"Hi. Sorry about being late. West wouldn't let me leave the house because of my clothing choice." She took off a pair of runners at the door and walked in. The little yellow bird had landed on Matthew's head. "I see you have met Julchick."

"What were you wearing before?" He raised an eyebrow, looking at two jumpers black and white and a Prussian blue mini skirt that she was wearing.

"Oh you're too innocent to know." She gave him a playful wink and went over to the cooker. "Cook anything?"

"I was waiting for you to come." She laughed and picked up a knife to peel potatoes. Matthew continued to prepare the rest until he felt something behind him. He quickly turned around to see Maria just inches from him. Now he could hear the noise of keys from the front door. She mouthed, "Play along."

She spun him around and pinned his arms above his head to the kitchen counter and kissed him just as Alfred walked in. He dropped his keys at the sight in front of him. The two teens pulled away and looked up at the older guy. Alfred was looking away and blushing.

"Umm, hi, Al. You're home early." Matthew was just a shade lighter than a maple leaf in autumn.

"Next time, Mattie, not on the kitchen counter. Hello again, Maria."

"So that's your name. Maria. It's a nice name." Maria flipped her hair back and looked back down at Matthew. "Yes, Mattie. That's my awesome name, but I like Snow better."

"Mattie is my brother's stupid nickname for me. My name is Matthew." They both looked over at Alfred, who had his head in the fridge. The older brother stuck his head over the open door. "What you say, bro?"

 ** _Hope you enjoyed. Slán._**


End file.
